Amistad
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: La amistad es algo muy preciado, por eso hay que conservarla con todas las fuerzas disponibles, saber solventar los problemas que la peligren por el camino, y cuidarla, ya que es uno de los bienes mas preciados de la vida.
1. Arroyo

**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Los títulos de los capítulos son las palabras que me tocaron en el desafío y cada uno de ellos es un momento en la amistad de varias parejas, pueden ser del día en el que se conocieron o de un instante en especial.**

* * *

><p><strong>ARROYO<strong>

—Venga Seamus, vamos a dar un paseo, tengo ganas de andar un poco, tanto estudiar me está friendo el cerebro.

—Dean, todavía no he acabado con Transformaciones y sabes que no es la asignatura que mejor se me da.

—Te ayudaré después a estudiarla, te mostraré los movimientos, te haré esquemas más sencillos…

Seamus solo lo miró, y no por primera vez se preguntó por qué lo aguantaba, luego se respondió a sí mismo: porque era su mejor amigo y lo amaba, con sus extravagancias y genialidades.

—Vale, vale, me lo has prometido, luego atente a las consecuencias, que te conozco.

Dean puso su mano en el corazón e hizo un gesto serio, que en él, era más gracioso que solemne.

—Si, si, ya conozco tus trucos, Thomas, esta vez no me engañarás, vamos, anda, antes de que me convenzas para bailar desnudo en la Sala Común, ¡Y no es una opción! — añadió al ver la chispa de travesura en sus ojos marrones, rodando los ojos, recogió sus apuntes y se levantó, para llevarlos a su habitación.

Al rato, ya abrigados con la túnica gruesa, bufanda y guantes, se dirigieron hacia los terrenos del colegio para dar el paseo que tanto ansiaba Dean. Una acción un tanto difícil, ya que era pleno diciembre y todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una capa considerable de nieve.

—Esto es una locura, Dean. Vamos a agarrar un buen constipado por este ridículo paseo.

—Pues luego vamos con Promfey y le pedimos que nos cure. Por Dios, Seamus, ten un poco de diversión en el cuerpo, pareciera que estas siempre preocupado por todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, relájate un poco.

—Eso lo dice la persona que no para ni un minuto quieta.

—Por eso mismo, de vez en cuando deberías imitarme.

Le sacó la lengua y siguió el sendero que por el que quería andar.

—De verdad, no sé cómo te aguanto. Eres todo lo contrario a mí.

—Los opuestos se atraen, amigo. Deberías saberlo.

Seamus prefirió no decir nada más y solo seguirle en su empresa, no tenia caso cuando se ponía así.

Siguieron andando durante demasiado tiempo para su gusto, tenía casi todo el cuerpo congelado y ya tenía ganas de regresar al colegio y ponerse al lado de la chimenea para descongelarse. Al terminar ese pensamiento, Dean se paró de repente y se giró hacia él.

—Mira el paisaje y dime si el paseo no ha merecido la pena.

A regañadientes, miró a su alrededor, al principio solo lo miraba para complacer a su amigo, pero una segunda mirada, lo dejó asombrado por lo que estaba viendo: estaban en medio de un claro (tenía la impresión de que en su despiste Dean los había llevado al Bosque Prohibido) rodeado de arboles enormes, un **arroyo** medio congelado lo dividía en dos, separando lo que era una mitad nevada y la otra con las hojas en el suelo, como si en la parte derecha del claro fuese invierno y en el izquierda otoño.

— ¡Qué hermoso!

— ¿Ves como tenía razón?, necesitas salir más y conocer lo que te rodea. Ahora siéntate en esa roca que ya la hechicé para que no estuviese fría, y mira hacia el lado del otoño, quiero hacer un retrato de mi mejor amigo en mi lugar favorito.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, solo serán unos minutos.

Por la mirada de Dean, sabía que iban a ser unos minutos muy largos y que probablemente se quedasen allí una hora o dos, pero también sabía que lo iba a hacer, pocas veces Dean le pedía algo, aunque ésta fuese la segunda cosa del día. Pero por regla general, era siempre él quien le pedía ayuda con los deberes y con las clases, al dárseles mejor al moreno.

Con resignación se sentó donde le indicó su amigo, con la postura correcta y la mirada fija en la otra parte del claro, dispuesto a quedarse así el tiempo que fuera necesario.

— ¿Sabes por qué quería traerte aquí hoy?

—Hasta ahora no leo la mente, así que no, no lo sé.

—Estas vacaciones voy a ir a casa por Navidad, mi madre me ha insistido demasiado, y creo que ya es hora de que en cinco años pase estas fechas con mi familia, mis hermanas me extrañan mucho y la verdad es que yo también a ellas. Por eso quiero tener este cuadro en casa. Para recordarte y pensar que estas ahí conmigo. Sé que parece ridículo porque van a ser solamente dos semanas, pero desde que nos conocimos no hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo y seguro que te voy a extrañar a muerte. También es una forma de recordarte que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, si te has fijado, tengo dibujos hechos de todos nuestros compañeros y también de la mayoría de los eventos que han ocurrido estos años, y sin embargo no tengo ninguno tuyo. Esto es porque sabia que siempre ibas a estar conmigo, que no nos íbamos a separar, pero después de todo lo que está pasando, con la guerra, con los ataques… no sé, pensé que ya era hora de hacerte uno a ti, y como eres mi mejor amigo quería que fuese especial, que tuviese algo distinto a todos los demás diseños que he dibujado.

Ante ese discurso Seamus no sabía que decir, para los temas emocionales siempre había sido muy cerrado, le costaba hablar de ellos y no siempre podía decir lo que en realidad pensaba, por que se trababa y era incapaz de hilar una frase. Pero como había oído decir a Hermione, una imagen vale más que mil palabras y eso fue lo que hizo.

Acercándose a Dean, le colgó el brazo izquierdo por los hombros y cogiendo su varita con el derecho hizo un complicado movimiento que le había enseñado Colin hacia tiempo. Este hechizo servía para inmortalizar cualquier momento, como si se hiciese una foto de todo lo que estaba cerca del que hacia el hechizo y luego en vez de aparecer en un papel, lo hacia en una esfera de cristal, reproduciéndose una imagen en 3D (ésto se lo había hecho memorizar el fotógrafo durante su clase sobre el hechizo) (1). Esperó el tiempo requerido y al acabar, tenía en sus manos una bola de cristal, como las de adivinación, pero que en esta, se podía apreciar todo el claro con las dos estaciones y a dos figuras de negro abrazadas en el medio.

—Toma, esto es para ti, la verdad es que el hechizo lo iba a hacer para darte un regalo de Navidad, y ya que no vamos a estar juntos, quiero que lo cojas ahora. Por otro lado, como ya tienes una foto de este día, quiero que el dibujo me lo regales a mí, y que te dibujes también en él, que estemos los dos en este claro.

Dean sólo lo miró sorprendido, sabía perfectamente lo que se le dificultaban los encantamientos a Seamus, todavía más que las transformaciones, y que se hubiera esforzado por aprender un hechizo tan difícil solo para darle su regalo de Navidad, decía mas de él que nada de lo que hubiese podido decirle con palabras, así que no tuvo más que hacer que sonreírle de vuelta, abrazarlo más fuerte y ordenarle que se colocara en el lugar que le había dicho anteriormente.

Se prometió a si mismo que este iba a ser el mejor cuadro de su vida, ya que en él se iban a plasmar los sentimientos de amistad que ambos se profesaban, por lo que tenía que ser perfecto.

Ya tendría tiempo de cobrarle por haberle estropeado su sorpresa al convertirse el mismo en el sorprendido.

* * *

><p>(1).<em> Imaginad una bola de cristal de estas que al moverlas les cae purpurina, pero en vez de la típica figura, en el interior aparece en relieve todo el claro, con sus cambios de estación y ellos dos en el medio. Espero que se entienda bien, si no, decírmelo e intentare explicarlo mejor ;P<em>

Espero que os haya gustado!


	2. Escoba

_Nota de autora: Lo que pasa en el sexto año es igual que en el canon, es decir, la tarea que le encomiendan a Draco y el plan que hace para intentar llevarla a cabo. Todo lo que sucede con Blaise es de mi imaginación. _

* * *

><p><strong>ESCOBA<strong>

En la Mansión Malfoy normalmente reinaba el silencio, la excepción era cuando llegaban los amigos de Draco, que armaban un gran escándalo jugando y conversando, a pesar de las regañinas de sus madres de que se comportaran como los señores sangre pura que eran. Pero para un par de niños de seis años eso era muy difícil, ya que cualquier cosa, por insignificante que fuera, les llamaba la atención y actuaban de esa manera.

La reunión de ese día la protagonizaba la **escoba** que le había regalado Lucius Malfoy a su hijo, una Barredora 5 para niños, recién salida al mercado, apenas la sacaron y Draco ya la tenía, eso hacía que Blaise se muriera de la envidia ya que su madre no era fan del quidditch, así que las escobas eran una de las cosas que menos le importaba.

Draco y Blaise se conocían desde siempre, desde que a la señora Zabini la habían invitado nada más nacer Draco y ella había ido con Blaise, toda la vida habían estado uno en casa del otro, tramando planes para conseguir las galletas que los elfos hacían o cubriéndose cuando alguno de ellos hacia algo malo y no querían salir castigados. Por esa amistad, Draco le había dejado su preciada escoba a su amigo nada más llegar.

Blaise se subió emocionado a la escoba en cuanto llegaron al campo de quidditch, le encantaba volar, sentir el viento en su cara, ¡era lo mejor del mundo! Y cuando Draco se elevó a su lado, sintió que todo estaba bien. En realidad a él lo que más le importaba era estar con su amigo, su casa era muy solitaria solo con la compañía de su madre y de los elfos y no podía divertirse con nada para no romper las cosas tan caras que Artemisa tenía en la Mansión. Era por eso que le encantaba ir a la Mansión Malfoy, en ella tenía la compañía de Draco.

Ese día se lo pasaron genial, jugaron al quidditch con un encantamiento que les había puesto Lucius para que pudieran jugar de manera real, comieron un montón de galletas de chocolate y sobre todo, hablaron, compartieron sus preocupaciones y temores por los que sus padres estaban pasando, ya que a pesar de ser pequeños, se daban cuenta que no todo estaba bien en sus familias, sobre todo cuando se reunían muchos señores con capas negras. No sabían de qué iba el tema, pero aun así, si que veían el estado de sus padres cuando aquellas reuniones acababan y no querían que nada malo les pasara.

A pesar de ese asunto, ese día se convirtió en el más importante para ellos, ya que hicieron una promesa de amistad en la que se prometían a estar siempre el uno para el otro, compartir todos los temores y sentimientos, todo lo que les aquejara.

* * *

><p>Y en esa promesa estaba pensando Blaise unos cuantos años más tarde, en su sexto curso en Hogwarts, al ver a su mejor amigo pálido, con ojeras y con un aura de miedo y urgencia.<p>

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Draco?

— ¿Mmmm?

—Estaba pensando en el día de los narcisos.

Al oírlo, Draco se incorporó rápidamente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ese día fue el mejor de todos, ¿te acuerdas? Estuvimos volando, luego jugando a quidditch, comiendo esas maravillosas galletas que hacían tus elfos…

— ¿A qué viene todo esto? — le cortó el rubio endureciendo sus facciones.

—Viene a que ese día nos prometimos una cosa, una promesa que yo sí he cumplido durante toda mi vida a partir de ese día, fueran cosas insignificantes o importantes— lo miró y luego negó con la cabeza— y que tu ni siquiera te has esforzado por hacer.

Ante eso Draco no supo que contestar, lo había dejado sin palabras.

—No te estoy recriminando nada… —dejó de hablar un momento, y luego retomó lo que iba a decir— si, si es una recriminación, porque me duele verte de esa manera, porque si confiaras en mi, todo esto se podría evitar, o al menos minimizar, porque no tienes por qué cargar con todo esto tu solo teniéndome a mí para poder ayudarte. Y porque lo que más me duele es que confíes en esos idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle en asistirte en ese descabellado plan en vez de en mi, sabiendo que yo te podría ayudar más y mejor que ellos. A eso viene toda esta conversación, Draco.

Ese día Draco había vuelto bastante tarde de la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando llegó a la habitación que compartía con Blaise, lo único en lo que pensaba era en tumbarse y dormir por una semana, esperando que todo lo que le estaba pasando desapareciese y todo volviese a ser como era antes de que su padre fuese encarcelado y él hubiese tenido que aceptar la marca para proteger a su madre. Por lo que en ese momento lo que menos le apetecía era discutir con Blaise un asunto que no creía que le afectara, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para añadirle uno más.

—Pareces un Hufflepuff con tus emocionales discursos. Las cosas y las situaciones cambian, aquello fue un juego de niños, por Merlín, ahora ya somos más grandes para seguir con esos pensamientos tan sentimentales.

Blaise solo lo miró con dolor, no creyendo lo que estaba oyendo de parte de su amigo. Al ver que Draco no había cambiado la expresión, y que seguía igual, sin haberle afectado nada, se dio la vuelta y pretendió dormir, cosa que no consiguió en toda la noche. Pero en esas horas había tomado una decisión que le dolía profundamente pero que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer: si él no era importante para Draco, no le iba a molestar mas, lo trataría con indiferencia y como si de un desconocido se tratase, después de todo, ésto era lo que el rubio quería, pues él se lo daría, aunque por dentro estuvieres llorando la pérdida de su amistad, porque a pesar de todo, él si consideraba ese sentimiento como uno de los más importantes en su vida.

* * *

><p>Y eso fue lo que hizo: se distanció completamente de Draco y se empezó a acercar a otros compañeros de casa, no era lo mismo que con el rubio, pero por lo menos no se sentía como si fuese un adorno al que no necesitaban.<p>

Así pasaron varios meses, sin que Blaise hablara con Draco, pero vigilándolo de lejos, viendo como cada día se consumía mas, como se asustaba con cualquier ruido, como se sumergía en un mundo de pesadillas cada vez que iba a dormir. Y todo eso le dolía, y mucho, ya que no podía estar ahí para consolarlo y cuidarlo.

Gran fue su sorpresa cuando un día de junio, se le acercó.

Estaban en su habitación, cambiándose para irse a la cama, cuando de pronto, Draco empezó a susurrar para sí mismo, como recriminándose algo. Luego sacudió la cabeza, se puso recto y se acercó a Blaise. Éste lo observó detenidamente, parecía que algo había cambiado en su amigo, algo que no sabía si era bueno o no, de todas maneras, escucharía lo que le tenía que decir.

—Lo que te dije aquel día no era verdad, siempre te consideré mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, la persona con la que podía contar para todo. Y fue por eso por lo que te alejé, porque no quería que te metieras en lo que yo estaba, porque prefería perderte a verte en mi situación. Sé que te sentiste traicionado cuando usé la ayuda de Crabbe y Goyle en vez de la tuya, pero eso también tiene una explicación: ellos son prescindibles para mi, tu no. Sé que ahora esto no tiene sentido para ti, no después de tantos meses, pero quiero que a pesar de todo, recuerdes nuestra amistad como era antes y no como ha sido durante todos estos meses. También quiero que me prometas, que pase lo que pase, no saldrás de la habitación en estos días por la noche, no sé cuando, pero prométeme, que no lo harás, ya tengo la responsabilidad de la vida mi madre, no me hagas ser responsable también de la tuya, ¿vale?

Blaise no dijo nada durante todo el discurso, solo se dedicó a verle, a escuchar detenidamente lo que su amigo le quería decir, y cuando éste acabó, solo llegó a una conclusión: no era que Draco no quisiera estar con él o que no confiara en él, todo lo contrario, lo estimaba tanto para alejarlo. Cuando lo comprendió solo sonrió, haciendo que el rubio sonriese a su vez.

—Un simple "lo siento" hubiera bastado entre los dos.

—Ya lo sé, pero tenía que asegurarme, un Malfoy no hace nada a medias, aunque sea una disculpa hacia un amigo.

—No tienes remedio, Draco, no tienes remedio.

Y Blaise lo perdonó, porque a pesar de lo que había pasado esos meses, el seguía sintiendo lo mismo por su amigo que el día en el que se hicieron esa promesa a los seis años, y porque sabia y había sabido todos esos meses, que era cuestión de tiempo que Draco volviese a él, porque una amistad como la suya lo valía.


	3. Juicio

**JUICIO**

Justin y Ernie se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts de su primer año en el colegio, estaba el primero sentado en uno de los compartimentos centrales cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Hola, ¿está ocupado este asiento?

—No, pasa y siéntate, estoy solo aquí.

Ernie sonrió y paso al compartimento, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

—Gracias, en los que he pasado había demasiada gente, y así no se puede tener una conversación decente. Por cierto, soy Ernie McMillan.

—Justin Finch—Fletchley, encantado. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, demasiada gente abruma a la hora de hablar.

Se sonrieron con entendimiento, creando un punto en común entre ambos.

— ¿Tu familia es _muggle_?— preguntó Ernie con tacto, no se sabía cuando uno se iba a ofender por la pregunta, para según qué personas era un asunto bastante importante.

— ¿_Muggle_? ¿Qué es eso?

—Vale, ya me has respondido— le dio una pequeña sonrisa de simpatía y siguió hablando— la palabra _muggle_ significa: persona que no tiene magia, no es un insulto o algo parecido, solo una palabra para llamar a esta gente.

—Ahh, pues si, nadie en mi familia es mago, soy el primero. Mis padres me habían reservado plaza en Eton— al ver la cara de extrañeza del otro se explicó mejor— es un colegio bastante importante de la zona en la que vivo, pero estoy muy contento de haber venido aquí. Naturalmente, mi madre estaba algo disgustada, pero desde que le hice leer los libros de Lockhart, empezó a comprender lo útil que puede resultar tener en la familia a un mago bien instruido...

—Pues sí, la verdad es que una vez que hayamos acabado con nuestros estudios vamos a ser capaces de hacer un montón de cosas fascinantes. Yo por mi lado vengo de una antigua familia sangre pura, son personas que no tienen sangre muggle en las venas, por lo que estoy familiarizado desde bien pequeño a la magia y a sus efectos, con hechizos básicos, por supuesto, mis padres son muy precavidos en ese aspecto.

— ¡Que guay! Yo solo supe que era mago cuando una lechuza llegó a mi casa y me dejó la carta del colegio, solo intuía que algo raro pasaba conmigo, pero no sabía qué.

—Eso debe asustar muchísimo, no saber lo que tienes y luego que te digan algo así…

—Sí, pero bueno, gracias a la profesora McGonagall he podido comprender también más cosas. Ella fue a mi casa para explicarme más detalladamente lo que ponía en la carta, para que no creyéramos que era una burla o algo así, al parecer otras personas sí que lo pensaron, y sinceramente es difícil no pensarlo. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y con ganas de aprender más sobre este mundo tan fascinante.

—Para empezar entonces con tu instrucción vamos a irnos al colegio, ¿Sabes cómo se estructura?

—No, algo comentó McGonagall, pero no me entere de mucho, y cuando fui a la librería no pude comprar un libro que lo explicara, voy un poco a ciegas.

—Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Las características para poder ir a una o a otra son: valentía y osadía para Gryffindor, lealtad y trabajo duro para Hufflepuff, inteligencia y sabiduría para Ravenclaw y astucia y ambición para Slytherin. Personalmente no te recomiendo esta última, ya que es la que más magos oscuros o malos ha tenido, dicen que todo el que entra es oscuro. Pero tampoco soy quien para emitir **juicios** sin conocer.

—Hay mucho que pensar después de todo esto, ¿no?

—En mi caso, no, seguramente vaya a Hufflepuff, después de todo, toda mi familia ha ido allí, pero también tengo que decirte que tu no eliges a que casa vas, hay alguien o algo que lo elige por ti. Intenté que mis padres me dijeran que era, pero me explicaron que es una de las sorpresas del colegio y que no había que desvelarla, por lo que al llegar lo averiguaremos.

—En este mundo no se acaban los secretos, ¿no?

—Parece que no, pero es mejor vivir con expectativas.

Se sonrieron cómplices y continuaron hablando durante un rato, hasta que llegó el carrito de los dulces y ambos lo atacaron, estaban muertos de hambre y además a Justin le producían curiosidad los dulces mágicos, ya que no había visto ninguno.

Ernie no tuvo problemas en explicarle las peculiaridades de cada uno, y pronto ambos disfrutaron del su aperitivo.

—Este es el mejor dulce: las ranas de chocolate, están medio vivas y tienes que sujetarlas antes de que hagan su salto fuera de la caja. También son famosas porque tienen un cromo para coleccionar sobre personajes ilustres de nuestro mundo. Mira, me tocó Albus Dumbledore, que es el director de Hogwarts, de Dumbledore creo que tengo cerca de 50, es el más común.

—Vaya, ¡que interesante! A mí me ha tocado… Harry Potter. Pero la imagen es de un bebé.

—Harry Potter fue quien derrotó a Él—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado.

Al ver a Justin suspiró con resignación y empezó a contarle la historia del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos y sobre la participación del bebé Potter en esa historia.

—Y he oído que además tiene nuestra edad, así que seguramente lo veremos en el colegio y se seleccionará con nosotros.

—Vaya, vamos a tener a un compañero bastante famoso, espero que no sea muy arrogante y presumido, la mayoría de esa gente suele ser así.

—No se sabe nada seguro sobre él, pero los rumores dicen que ha vivido con bastantes lujos y con una familia que lo mimaba al máximo. Pero ya sabes cómo son los rumores.

En ese momento se oyó por todo el tren que iban a llegar pronto al colegio y que les recomendaban ponerse el uniforme.

Al rato, ya vestidos, se bajaron del tren y siguieron a un hombre enorme, que según Ernie era un semigigante, hasta una embarcación en la que descansaban unos cuantos botes. Ernie y Justin se subieron en uno, junto con una niña rubia con coletas y una morena.

Tardaron cerca de media hora en recorrer todo el trayecto, pero mereció la pena sólo por ver la espectacular estampa del castillo.

Cuando llegaron al edificio los esperaba una señora mayor y en este caso, fue Justin el que le dijo a su compañero quien era. La mujer los hizo esperar unos minutos en los que se preparaba todo para la selección y luego les ordenó que entraran en el Gran Salón.

— ¿Sabes?, vayamos donde vayamos, seguiré hablando y juntándome contigo, me has caído muy bien.

— ¡Lo mismo digo!

Justin sólo esperaba que se hiciera un milagro y fueran a la misma casa, era la única persona que conocía y quería estar con él.

McGonagall empezó a llamar a la gente y al llegar su turno estaba temblando como un flan, pero al ver la mirada de su amigo, se sobrepuso y se acercó al sombrero.

—Una mente buena, sí señor, con gran interés en trabajar duro para demostrarle a su familia que este mundo vale la pena…también veo lealtad, al igual que valor… pero la lealtad es mayor, decidido, iras a ¡HUFFLEPUFF¡

Justin sonrió bastante contento, ¡había una posibilidad enorme de que fueran juntos!

Y efectivamente, al llegar el turno de Ernie, el sombrero no necesitó ni un segundo para gritar el nombre de su casa, haciendo que las sonrisas de ambos chicos brillasen.

Iban a ir juntos, y tenían el presentimiento de que la amistad que acababa de empezar iba a ser muy fuerte y duradera.

* * *

><p>Quince años después, Justin se encontraba parado al lado de Ernie como padrino el día de su boda, habiendo superado una guerra y los años siguientes llenos de tristeza por las pérdidas y de alegría por haber sobrevivido.<p> 


	4. Snitch

**SNITCH**

Harry miró hacia Ron. Estaban los dos sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor, supuestamente haciendo los deberes, pero había algo que le molestaba muchísimo y no sabía que era. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que ver con su mejor amigo, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué él estaba relacionado con dicha molestia, se encogió de hombros y siguió observándolo durante muchísimo tiempo, tanto que hasta el pelirrojo, con lo despistado que era, lo notó.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Harry?

—No, Ron, nada, sólo estaba pensando.

—Vale, es que parecías enfadado por algo.

—Para nada y si así fuese, tú serias el primero en saberlo.

Ron solo sonrió y continúo haciendo los deberes. Pero Harry por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de mirarlo, y pensar en por que estaba molesto, al final decidió dejar de lado los pensamientos negativos, no sabía que era, así que no tenía por qué ser muy importante, pero no por ello dejó de observarlo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes una cosa Ron? Me estaba acordando del día en el que nos conocimos y en cómo te convertiste en mi primer amigo.

—Y espero que en el mejor.

Al ver el semblante de Harry supo que los deberes tendrían que esperar al día siguiente.

—Sí, pero que no te oiga Hermione, sabes que se pone celosa.

Sonrieron cómplices ante el comentario, en realidad era la ausencia de conocimiento lo que le ponía celosa, y teniendo en cuenta que para los dos chicos pocas cosas eran secretas entre ellos, Hermione a veces se enfadaba por su poca confianza hacia ella.

—Claro que en parte tiene razón, hemos hecho bastantes cosas estos años sin contar con ella. ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que fuimos a la Sala Común de Slytherin y la llenamos de barro?

—Sí, ¿y la vez que dejamos a Parkinson encerrada en el espejo? En realidad eso fue un favor a todos, así ella ya no necesitaba ir cegando a la gente cada vez que quería mirarse en un espejo.

—Esa fue la mejor de todas, sobre todo porque no nos descubrieron. Pero continuando con el tema seguro que tú con ella tienes menos secretos, ¿eh, galán? Me apuesto lo que sea que ella ahora sí que sabe la mayoría de nuestras pequeñas travesuras.

—En realidad, no. Esos momentos solo nos pertenecen a nosotros, igual que los que Hermione y yo compartimos solo nos pertenecen a ella y a mí, y lo mismo pasa contigo. Que seamos amigos los tres, no significa que tengamos que ser siameses que están unidos por y para todo.

Harry se quedó pensando un rato, llegando a la misma conclusión que el.

—Tienes razón, Ron, no pensaba que tuvieras unos pensamientos tan inteligentes y profundos.

El pelirrojo sólo le contestó tirándole un cojín a la cabeza. Harry se lo devolvió y empezaron una pequeña guerra de cojines, que terminó cuando uno de sus compañeros le lanzó un hechizo al infame objeto que le molestaba para poder estudiar en paz, destruyéndolo en el proceso. Los chicos solo sonrieron con complicidad, intentando esconder la risa que a ambos les había atacado por la situación anterior, hasta que ya algo más calmado Ron pudo hablar.

—Me he cansado de estar aquí encerrado, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar al quidditch o a dar un paseo?

—Me apetece el quidditch, vamos por las escobas.

Subieron y bajaron en un tiempo record. Ya equipados, se dirigieron al campo de quidditch, que afortunadamente estaba vacío.

—La de veces que hemos venido aquí a distraernos, ¿eh?

El moreno miró con nostalgia el campo. Habían sido innumerables los momentos pasados en ese lugar, momentos alegres cuando ganaban los partidos o frustrantes cuando los perdían. Pero todos tenían un lugar en su corazón, era su lugar especial en el colegio.

—Sí, aquí fue donde te estuviste entrenando sin parar en sexto para poder entrar en el equipo.

—Y lo logré, aunque Hermione interviniera y tú me engañaras en el primer partido.

—Eran cosas que teníamos la obligación de hacer, y lo tienes que reconocer.

—Si… también me acuerdo de tu primer partido, si el mío fue raro, el tuyo todavía lo fue más, mira que tragarte la **snitch**.

—Ni que hubiera sido a posta. Simplemente sucedió. Y fue esa misma snitch la que luego nos salvo la vida, así que la atesoro bastante.

Negros pensamientos pasaron por las mentes de ambos al recordar la batalla final. Aunque hubieran pasado algunos meses todavía estaba reciente para ellos, más que nada por todas las pérdidas que tuvieron que llorar.

—Sí, eso no te lo puedo negar. Venga, ya que ambos tenemos posiciones distintas vamos a jugar de ambas, en la primera ronda yo juego de buscador, y luego tú de cazador, ¿vale?, así tenemos experiencia en varias posiciones.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, y es lo que hacemos siempre.

Ron solo le sacó la lengua y luego fue a por las pelotas que tenían guardadas para los entrenamientos en los vestuarios.

Harry ya le esperaba en el aire, por lo que dejó la quaffle a un lado y sujetó la snitch hasta que el moreno le dio la señal de soltarla.

Durante más de una hora estuvieron jugando al quidditch, sin importarles que hubiera empezado a llover y tuvieran todo el equipo mojado o que ya tuvieran a un pequeño grupo de gente viendo como ambos jugaban. Y es que nada de eso importaba, ese deporte era una de las cosas más importantes para ellos y que más les unía.

Para Ron era el deporte que siempre había jugado con sus hermanos, el rato en el que los siete estaban juntos jugando y apoyándose mutuamente sin reñir y sin que su madre les tuviera que regañar. Y aunque hubieran perdido a Fred, los momentos en los que él estaba encima de una escoba le recordaban a esos tiempos en los que lo más importante era aliarse con uno de sus hermanos para poder ganar a los demás.

Para Harry era el primer deporte en el que podía participar y que se le daba bien. El momento en el que conseguía agarrar la snitch era el mejor del mundo, ya que con cada atrapaba demostraba que no era pura suerte por ser el Niño que Vivió, sino que era bueno en ese deporte y posición. Y eso para él era una de las cosas que más le enorgullecían.

Para los dos eran momentos de complicidad y de amistad, de alegría y diversión, de estar juntos y de confiar el uno en el otro.

* * *

><p>Al final Harry si logró recordar lo que le molestaba: Ron se había comido todas sus ranas de chocolate, las que pensaba compartir con Ginny a modo de tregua por haberla hecho enfadar días antes. Pero de eso no se acordó hasta el día siguiente, cuando la chica le tiró por encima el zumo de calabaza, recordándole que no era buena idea enfadarse con ella. Como represalia hacia su amigo Harry le escondió todas las golosinas durante una semana. Al enterarse ambos de lo que le habían hecho al otro y de lo ridículo que había sido, solo atinaron a reírse a carcajadas. Por que así era su amistad divertida, alegre y sincera.<p> 


	5. Loción

**LOCIÓN**

Habían anunciado el Baile de Navidad como una tradición del Torneo de los Tres Magos y eso había causado estragos en el alumnado; por un lado las chicas estaban entusiasmadas por las túnicas, los complementos, los zapatos o el maquillaje que llevarían. Por otro lado, los chicos estaban muertos de miedo por su papel en dicho evento: tenían que invitar a las chicas, cosa bastante peligrosa y vergonzosa por la sencilla razón de que siempre que intentaban hablar con alguna, ésta estaba rodeada de cinco más, por lo que una simple invitación se transformaba en una revisión completa del chico en cuestión.

Para Cho y Marietta ésto no era nada preocupante, si, les gustaban los bailes y si, también arreglarse y estar siempre perfectas, pero tampoco eran tan extremas como algunas de sus compañeras que habían dejado de comer para que el vestido de sus sueños les quedara perfecto. De hecho, ellas ya tenían todo lo que iban a llevar elegido, solo les faltaba la pareja.

Y faltando una semana para el baile, Cedric Diggory, uno de los campeones del Torneo, se le acercó a Cho en uno de los descansos entre clases.

—Hola, Cho, ¿tendrías un momento?

—Sí, claro.

Se separaron de las compañeras de la chica y Cedric, con menos presión que al principio de la conversación empezó a hablar:

—Al ser uno de los campeones del Torneo tengo que abrir el baile con mi pareja, y quería que fueses tu la que bailara conmigo en ese momento tan importante.

Cho solo atinó a mirarle con sorpresa, ni en sus sueños ocurrían esas cosas tan maravillosas, y es que desde hacía más o menos un año, en prefecto de Hufflepuff le gustaba bastante, y no pensaba que el sentimiento fuese mutuo. Al mirarlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que sólo la miraba a ella y que la invitación la hacía con toda la intención.

—Claro, Cedric, me encantaría ir contigo.

—¡Genial! ¿Qué te parece si quedamos este sábado y concretamos los detalles en Hogsmeade?

Sabiendo por donde iba el muchacho, aceptó encantada.

—Me parece muy bien, ¿en el vestíbulo después desayunar?

—Sí, ¡hasta el sábado!

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios y se dirigió a sus clases, dejando a Cho petrificada en el pasillo hasta que Marietta se le acercó con una sonrisa picara.

—¡Valla pareja para el baile que has escogido!

—¿Verdad? ¡Es genial!

Y chismorreando sobre el chico, se fueron ellas también a sus respectivas clases.

Solo transcurrieron dos días desde la invitación de Cho para que Marcus Belby le pidiera una cita para el baile a Marietta, y siendo uno de los chicos mas apuestos de su año, estuvo encantada con la invitación.

* * *

><p>La cita de Cho con Cedric en Hogsmeade fue de maravilla, los dos estuvieron hablando durante todo el dia, conociendose mejor y dándose cuenta de que en verdad se gustaban mas de lo que creían. Lo mejor del dia fue cuando Cedric con una sonrisa tierna se le acercó y le besó en los labios, apenas un roce, pero lo justo para que fuese su primer beso.<p>

—Esto es solo una muestra de lo que prodia ser. Si quieres avanzar en nuestra relación, o bueno, empezarla, dame una respuesta en el baile, ¿vale? Asi te doy tiempo para que lo medites, ya que ya sabes mi respuesta.

Le dio otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla y se fue.

Por supuesto, lo primero que hizo Cho después de recuperarse de la impresión fue a contárselo a Marietta.

* * *

><p>—¡Cho! ¡Tienes que darte prisa! El baile empieza a las diez y son las nueve y media.<p>

—Ya lo sé Marietta, pero no soy capaz de dejarme el pelo como quiero, lo tengo muy encrespado por culpa de la humedad que hay en la habitación.

Marietta solo rodó los ojos, Cho no cambiaba nunca, su apariencia era lo primero, tenía que estar siempre perfecta o lo más cerca a la perfección, aunque eso no cambiaba para nada lo inteligente que era, en su caso no se podía decir que no equilibraba las dos cosas: la superficialidad con tener cerebro, solo le faltaba ser rubia para romper el molde completo. Ante ese pensamiento se echó a reír bien fuerte, ante la confusa mirada de su amiga que pensaba que era a causa de su aspecto.

—Tranquila, no es por ti, es un pensamiento que tuve, ven aquí, que te ayudo.

Tardó unos minutos en conseguir que el recogido de su amiga quedara como ella quería y eso que utilizó una **loción** especial para ese tipo de peinados, cuando Cho le dio el visto bueno sonrió y continuó retocándose el maquillaje.

En diez minutos estaban las dos listas y perfectas para el baile. Cho llevaba una preciosa túnica color perla ceñida al cuerpo de color blanco con varias piedras en color plateado alrededor del cuello que se complementada con lentejuelas, también llevaba un cinturón plateado del que se desprendía una falda con capas sueltas en tul y largas mangas acampanadas. Ella llevaba una túnica larga y verde, bordada desde la parte del frente con escote de un solo hombro desprendiéndose por el lado derecho y llegando hasta la espalda con aplicaciones de piedras doradas. En el lado izquierdo llevaba apliques a manera de pliegues que le daban un toque sofisticado. Sus complementos, los zapatos y las joyas, eran dorados y los de Cho, del mismo color de su vestido.

* * *

><p>Tanto Cedric como Marcus las esperaban en el vestíbulo, uno con más nerviosismo que el otro, ya que el Hufflepuff tenía la misión de abrir el baile, y aunque el baile se le daba bien, el estar delante de tanta gente le estaba poniendo más presión de lo normal.<p>

Al final no tuvo que preocuparse de nada, llevaba como su pareja a una de las chicas más bellas del colegio y el baile fue maravilloso, en realidad, como dijo Cho al despedirse, toda la velada había sido maravillosa, y para terminarla, lo despidió con otro beso en la boca. Al separarse solo le sonrió con alegría, dándole una pista de la interpretación que le tenía que dar al gesto.

* * *

><p>Cedric y Cho estuvieron juntos desde ese baile, enamorándose cada día más y más, hasta que llegó la tercera prueba del Torneo y sus vidas se truncaron de la peor manera posible: Cedric murió llevándose con él todos sus sueños y sus momentos vividos juntos.<p>

Ese verano Marietta estuvo junto a ella todo el tiempo, consolándola, haciéndola sentir querida y espantando la tristeza y melancolía que la llenaba por dentro cada vez que recordaba a su novio. Como muchas veces le dijo, para eso estaban las amigas, para contarse chismorreos de chicos y para acompañarse en los momentos más vulnerables, en esos en los que necesitas un apoyo, o simplemente alguien con quien hablar. Ese comentario siempre la hacia sonreír, y ella lo atesoraba muchísimo porque en esa época pocas cosas lo conseguían.

* * *

><p>Para su mala suerte, fue al año siguiente cuando tuvo que decirle esas mismas palabras, repetírselas hasta que se le grabaron para que se recompusiese de su situación.<p>

Y es que aunque lo que había echo le había conseguido un montón de enemigos en el colegio y una cicatriz permanente, a Cho no le importaba ya que si ella hubiera estado en su situación hubiera hecho lo mismo, era muy fácil criticar a los demás y no ponerse en el lugar del otro. Por eso ella fue la única que siguió a su lado, que la defendió y que la apoyó. Siempre poniendo su amistad por delante.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Muchisimas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final! Espero que os haya gustado!<em>

_Nos seguimos leyendo!_


End file.
